


Red Rising

by cammiwrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, F/M, au where steve doesnt go back in time and loki isnt dead, definitely angst though, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammiwrites/pseuds/cammiwrites
Summary: In a man’s world, 24 year old Y/n Rogers struggles to stay by the sides of her older brother Steve and fiance Bucky during WWII. She finally finds her way back to them as a nurse, only able to spend a few short weeks with Bucky before he is viciously ripped from her. Sadly, she is ripped from Steve during his final battle. Assuming she died along with Red Skull, Steve lives his life with the Avengers and Bucky in the present. Until Clint mentions that Red Skull is alive and on Vormir. The question of what exactly happened to you creeps up on them. Sending the Avengers on a new mission. Locate Y/n Rogers.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Sister!Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

_“Where do you think you’re going?” Colonel Phillips grabbed you as you tried to follow your older brother Steve onto the jet._

_“I can’t let him go alone.” You pulled your arm away from him.  
_

_“You’ll never make the jump, Y/n!” Peggy pleaded with you.  
_

_“I have to try.” You closed your eyes and leaped from the slick black car and onto the wheel of the jet just like Steve did.  
_

_It hurt a lot more than you expected but you did it. As you climbed up the wheel and into the room filled with knocked out Hydra agents you breathed a laugh. You were in nursing school when Steve and Bucky had left. After months of service as an army nurse, you were reunited with Steve and Bucky. But a few short weeks later, Bucky was gone. And it wrecked you. So you couldn’t lose Steve too._

_“What are you doing here?” Steve gasped as he picked up his shield.  
_

_“Making sure you don’t do something stupid.” You crossed your arms.  
_

_“This is serious, Y/n. These people aren’t going to go easy on you just because you’re a girl.” Steve shook his head.  
_

_“Well then it’s not much different than Brooklyn, huh?” You pursed your lips in anger._

Steve stared Bucky in the eyes, replaying that memory over and over. Wondering how he could explain to his best friend what happened to the love of his life.

“I just want to know if she ever… made herself into something.” Bucky lowered his eyes at the thought of you. “Did SHIELD have any records kept on her?”

“Buck…” Steve sighed.

“What? What happened?”

“Y/n died before I went into the ice…”

Bucky felt like he couldn’t breathe. He knew that the possibility of you being alive _now_ was close to none, but the idea that you were gone for so long… It felt worse than anything.

“H-How?” Bucky clenched his metal hand trying to control his emotions.

“The last mission I was on… I was chasing Red Skull. He was trying to nuke the entire planet. I was losing him… Colonel Phillips, Peggy and Y/n… they picked me up and got me to the jet.” Steve swallowed at the memory. “She must have followed me, she did follow me up there. And then… a lot of stuff happened. Schmidt had the tesseract… he was burning up. He grabbed her and before I could do anything… they were gone.”

The images of you screaming and reaching out for him, flashed in his memory. Before the blue light swallowed you both up.

Bucky sucked in a deep breath before turning on his heel and storming away.

“Bucky!” Steve called out to stop him but the sound of a slamming door was his reply.

———————————————————————————————————–

It was a few months later, Bucky hadn’t spoken about you since finding out what happened. He rarely thought about you because every time your name passed through his mind, all he could think about was how the last thing you felt was fear.

Ever since Bucky was clear minded, he held hope that maybe you were out there somewhere. Old, surrounded by people who loved you. He had hoped that you were able to move on, marry and have children. He wanted to find you, to see you one more time. But he knew the chances of that happening were slim. He would have been content knowing that you had died of natural causes, again surrounded by your loved ones.

But to know that you died so young… so traumatically. It felt like there was no hope.

Bucky sat silently on the couch while Clint argued with Sam and Steve.

“We need to recover Nat’s body. We can’t leave her out there.” Clint grounded out.

“I’m sorry, man but that isn’t the best move right now. We’re still rebuilding the team up. We lost people. We can’t risk anyone else right now.” Sam tried to explain to him.

“One of the people we lost was Nat. She sacrificed her life for us. For Bucky. For Peter. For all of us. We owe her this.” Clint shook his head.

“What-”

“He’s right, Sam. She died for us. We can’t leave her there.” Steve glanced at Bucky, hoping that he would side with them. “Nobody left me in the ice and we didn’t leave Bucky.”

“Seriously?” Sam’s eyes widened. “This is different. You both were alive. Clint even said their was a guard up there. We’re going to start this fight for someone who’s gone?”

“Tell us about the guard, Barton.” Steve focused on Clint.

“Uh.. He was this tall guy. Dark robes. I couldn’t see much but his face. It was freaky. It looked like he was red-”

“Red?” Bucky spoke up for the first time. “His face was red?”

“Yeah, I think so?” Clint nodded. “Why?”

“Do you think-?” Bucky looked at Steve who had a worried expression.

“It’s a long shot-”

“Friday.” Bucky stood up abruptly.

“Can someone tell me what’s happening?” Sam furrowed his eyebrows.

“How can I assist you Mr. Barnes?” Friday spoke, everyone ignoring Sam’s confusion.

“Bring up an image of Johann Schmidt” Bucky was acting out of character but his mind was racing. If Red Skull was alive, so were you.

“Yeah, that’s him.” Clint nodded.

“Who is that?” Sam asked obviously frustrated with everyone for ignoring him.

“He was the leader of Hydra back in the 40′s.” Steve pursed his lips. “I watched him die…”

“But he’s alive.” Bucky cracked a smile, something that surprised everyone in the room.

“Okay, I’ve never seen him show any emotion but he’s happy because this guy’s alive?” Sam said, once again, confused.

“If he’s alive, so is Y/n.” Bucky spoke, staring at Steve. “Y/n’s alive.”

“We don’t know that…” Steve shook his head.

“Well we need to find out.” Bucky exasperated. “If she is, we can’t leave her up there.”

Steve thought about it for a minute. Weighing the chances of you being alive after 76 years before sighing.

“Someone get in contact with Thor. We’re going to need his help.”

“Okay, who the hell is Y/n?”


	2. Chapter Two

_“He shouldn’t know we’re here, when he wakes up.” You glanced downwards away from where Bucky laid, frozen in time.  
_

_“Why?” Shuri frowned at you.  
_

_“It wouldn’t do any good.” You shook your head, leaving the lab._

“So you’re saying, she’s on Earth?” Steve furrowed his eyebrows.

“That is what the man said. Correct?” Thor turned towards Quill who nodded. 

“Porta is kind of a history buff. Keeps track of everything that goes on up there. He said the woman you’re looking for, showed up on Vormir around 84 years ago. She committed various crimes over the span of 40 years before setting back here.” Quill explained.

“What kind of crimes?” Sam asked cautiously. 

“War crimes. Genocide, assassinations, stuff like that.” Quill spoke so nonchalantly. 

“I’m sorry… but what?” Sam looked at Bucky and Steve cautiously. 

“That couldn’t have been her. She wasn’t violent.” Steve shook his head. “You’re mistaking someone else for her.”

“No.. I don’t think so. I have a picture too. If that would help you believe.” Quill brought up the image he brought of you.

Shivers ran down their spines as they took in the image. It was you, but it wasn’t _you_.

You were taller, 5′7 at least. Which was 7 inches taller than you were naturally. The dark trench coat was flowing behind you, frozen in the capture. The red splotch across your face wasn’t there before. And your eyes, a deep red.

“When the Nova Corps captured her, she claimed it wasn’t her who did all those things. That someone else was in control.” Quill snorted. “And then she escaped. These are the coordinates of where she was suspected to land.”

“That’s Wakanda.” Bucky frowned. “She’s been there, this whole time.”

———————————————————————————————————–

You hummed as you walked across the small living space in the hut you lived in to place the little marker on the map. 

“ _Maps are my thing, Y/n._ ” The familiar voice of Johann whispered in your head.

“These are safe spots for us to hide. Not bombing targets.” You pursed your lips. “T’challa won’t let us stay for much longer. It’s not safe here anyway, too many people know.”

“ _If you let me take control, the universe will be our safe place._ ” 

You were used to his tricks. They never worked. Since you knew what could happen if he was in control. 

When you didn’t reply, you felt him scratching at your seams. Trying to break down the walls you had built inside to hold him at bay. It made you lightheaded. 

“Chill, dude.” You hissed. 

Silence.

“She is right this way.” You frowned at T’Challa’s voice. 

You could hear the footsteps. Loud, heavy on the dry grass outside. Coming closer. 

You heard the rustling of fabric. The clanking of metal. It vibrated differently. It was vibranium.

“This is less than a mile from where I stayed.” That whisper. That voice. 

Flashes of Bucky lying on a metal table in a dimly lit room appeared in your head.

_You glanced down towards the short man with the glasses, who stared apprehensively up at you._

_“Administer the serum Dr. Zola” The deep, German voice spoke.  
_

_You watched as the man put the needle in Bucky’s arm._

The scream that left Bucky’s mouth is what snapped you out of it. That wasn’t your memory… It was _his_.

“Y/n…” T’Challa spoke as the door creaked open.

“What part of, hidden, do you not understand, King T’Challa?” You spoke calmly, despite the anger radiating off of you.

“ _Why still refer to him with respect? He betrayed us._ ” Johann seethed. 

“Me. He betrayed me.” You correct him in a slight whisper. Your thumb stroked the patch of red skin that was not yours absentmindedly. 

“Y/n.” You turned, taking in the sights of your brother and ex fiance. 

They didn’t surprise you. You knew they were alive. You were the reason they were here, in the first place. 

“Steve.” You stiffly smiled. “Bucky.”

They didn’t rush towards you for a reunion. They barely even smiled in your direction. They looked on edge, ready to fight. Though, you didn’t blame them. If they found you, they knew.

“I’ve been in control for nearly four decades.” You sighed. “Though, he’s fighting hard to gain control right now.”

“How?” Steve asked. 

“You should sit. It’s a long story.” You gestured for them to take a seat. “You can leave now, T’Challa. You’ve done enough.” 

The way your tone changed, and eyes flashed darkly… It worried you.


End file.
